It's all too really
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Alice are best friends. Emmett is their older bro who is an Army Ranger. She gets pregnant and finds out after he has gone. Will she tell him? If so then how?


I couldn't believe I let this happen. This was the one thing I had been so careful about. I never wanted kids. I had made my choice though; I was going to keep my baby. I would never let him or her feel anything but love from me. I would not let my child know what I had felt for my own mother. She had left when I was young. I was only 5 and I blamed my self for 15 years. I saw and talked to her. She was a bitch and I was glad that she didn't want to be in life. She had a new family, a husband that was 4 years younger than her, and two boys. She told me that dad made her keep me when she found out I was a girl. I wanted to see my mom once and she was a bitch. Dad tried to make her out to be better but after that day I never had a nice thought about my egg donor. Now all I had to figure out how to tell Emmett. I knew that he was going to be a little mad at me. I just hope that he forgives me for not telling him. I figured that it is something to be said in person. Sadly he was gone for 6 months. I was also almost 2 months pregnant. When he came back that would mean I would be 8 months into this. The second I saw him, he would know. How else would you explain gaining a lot of weight? I had no one here for me. My dad had dad last year from a gun shot wound. The one bank in Forks got robbed for the first time. The robbers were caught but the damage was done. I had to go up on the stand and talk about what a good person my dad was and how much I would miss him. It was hard for me, not because it was a lie, it wasn't, but because it had been only a week since his death and 2 days after the funeral. I was a wreck on and off the stand. I had just lost my father and they wouldn't let me just mourn and know he is in a better place. The thought of my dad made me break down and cry my eyes out. Then after I had mourned him I cried because I was alone. I thought about telling Alice and Edward but they would tell Emmett. I couldn't have that. I wanted to be the one to tell him. Face to face. Then again they might understand what I wanted. I remember when I had first met Emmett. I had been friends with Edward and Alice for 2 years before I saw him. _I was in the kitchen early Saturday morning. I didn__'__t want to wake up Alice and be Bella Barbie before I had breakfast. I had just bent down to get the eggs and other ingredients for my meal when I heard the door. I figured it was Edward getting back from his normal jog. It was when I had sat everything on the counter that I saw him standing in the doorway. He was certainly not Edward. Emmett let out low whistle. _ "Hello beautiful." He said in a husky voice. "Hey yourself muscle man." I chuckled. I blushed as I remembered what Alice had put me in to sleep. Black sophie shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap tank. Why did she seem to find it so much fun for torture me? "Does beauty have a name?" He said coolly. "Yeah you just said it Emmett." I decide to be a little flirty. I was 19 and standing in front of a muscular god. "How did you know my name?" He had this confused look on his face. If was kind of cute. "I've been a best friend to your twin siblings for the past couple of years and there are about a million pictures in the house of the family. It's kind of difficult to not know their Army Ranger big brother." I stated. In truth I had heard nothing but talk of how "awesome" Emmett was. "You're Bella!" He practically yelled. "Would you keep your voice down? I would like to make and eat my breakfast before your sister plays dress up with me." I got worried; straining my ears to hear if Alice had woke up. "What are you making for breakfast?" He seemed curious about choice of food. "I'm making a loaded omelet." I answered heating up my pan. "What is it loaded with?" "Cheese, bacon, sausage, and green and red peppers" I answered chopping up half of the peppers. I figured that I would be making one for Alice and Edward, and if I was right about the look on Emmett's face two for him. "What would it take for you to possibly make me one or two of those?" He asked. "Could you get Alice to not play dress up with me for today at least until 6 tonight?" I asked hopeful. "Yeah, I haven't seen her for awhile and I have a surprise for her that should be arriving in about an hour." He sounded confidant. "Okay. Then I think that I can help with the Earthquake that is called your stomach." That was a good day. Emmett left a week later. His surprise for Alice was a yellow 2010 Porsche convertible. The blond boy driving it was just a perk for her. Jasper, he was called, had hit it off well with Alice and had been dating ever since. I hoped I could trust her. I decided that I would tell them but before I did make them swear to keep their mouths shut. I had gotten off the phone with Alive that I wanted to meet her and Edward tomorrow for lunch. For now I was going to go sleep.  
I know that Bella is ooc. I wanted her to be more confident. 


End file.
